dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may RP here and battle here. This is the only RP area where live demons can participate in. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Lilitu *Animus Battle Area Luminita *Health: 59,262/74,750 *Barrier: 9,344/9,344 *Speed: 255 (204) *Strength: 320 (416) *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Focus Gloves Kinetic Damage, Weighted Combat Clothes Health, x1.3 Srength, x0.8 Speed *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking, Transformations Speed, +140 Strength *Chosen Signatures: Tranquil Sphere Animus (Team 2) *Health: 50,000/50,000 *Speed: 129.5 *Strength: 129.5 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: 2 Swords, Focus Gloves Energy Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking, Silent Speed *Chosen Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge Starr (Team 2) *Health: 47,200/55,000 *Speed: 230 *Strength: 295 *Stamina: 700/1,000 *Equipment: Sword x2 *Effects: Silent Speed, Zenkai *Chosen Signatures: Centurion of Time, Temporal Dominion Fight! *Conditions: HP-to-1 *Turn Order: Starr, Luminita, Animus * Starr looks at Luminita, and then to Animus."Am I the only one who finds this match up of teams awkward? No? Alright." Starr goes through Demon Trainee, and Demon Commander, and then launches himself at Luminita, slashing her 4 times with his Chroniton Daggers. ( 8 Sword Slashes ) 7 hit, 15,488 damage. * Lumi didn't seem to mind being knocked around, or at least she didn't respond to it, "Why is stranger hitting Lumi?" She said, with teary eyes before she suddenly transformed (Demon Trainee, Demon Commander, Super Human, Unlocked Potential), struck back at Starr with a Telekinetic Strike 1 Kinetic (hit), activating a barrier, then switched her Combat Gloves for Focus Gloves. 7,800 damage. RP Area The Corrupt Judge and The Fallen Star Animus was laughing after looking in Lilitu's memories, enjoying the terror from her past. "Tas bija lieliski. Varbūt es palīdzēs to meiteni, ja tikai redzēt skatīties uz viņas seju, kā es cenšos redzēt visu atmiņu. (That was great. Maybe I will help that girl, if only to see the look on her face as I try to see the whole memory.)" Starr appears in the demon realm, in a flurry of white flames. He looks at Animus, with deep thought. He sends a telepathic message to Animus."Who are you, and why must you laugh at that girl's pain? " Animus slowly stops laughing before looking seriously at Starr, his red eye glowing dimly. "Kurš ellē ir tiesnesis mani, Starr? (Who the hell are to judge me, Starr?)" He said, slightly annoyed. "Or shall I speak to you in common?" Starr frowns at him." I find Latvian to sound a lot better than English." He answers Animus' question."I am Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria. The Seeker of Time, that's who." He crosses his arms. "Ah, so you take interest in my tongue Starr. Seeker of Time is one title I haven't heard of. I," he bows in respect, "am the Judge of Shadows, and that girl is trying to revive people she lost." Starr bows in return, and thinks."By what means ? How is she trying to revive them?" He asks, stepping up to Animus. "I don't know how she learned it, but she's using an ancient demonic ritual. It's the most effective, but the most dangerous without help, and from what I've seen, she needs more than she has." He says, hiding his ulterior motives from Starr. "Oh? And where could she get that help? Surely not from you, correct? " He gives a slight smirk at Animus."Why would you want to help her, other than to go into her memories? His blue eye begins to glow dully this time, as Starr forgets his latter question. "As I said, she wants help. She was able to summon me, so I guess it can provided by me. Would a good boy such as yourself want to break the laws of nature for one girl?"" Starr sucks in his breath."You know I don't know how to answer that....I don't know this girl, but I want everyone to be happy..." He sighs."What do you want me to do?" "Well, knowing your title, I'm assuming you can control time, correct?" Animus said, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter, slowly. Starr frowns."Yes, I can. As well as Temporal Energy, and Chronitons which are time particles." "Well that's good. Maybe you will be able to help in the end." His eyes began glowing brightly. "Now then, let's have a look at your mind." He said staring right into his eyes. Starr stares deeply at Animus, and then smirks."I've created many mental barriers around my mind, Animus. No one can get in, unless I allow them." Animus began to roam around his mind, breaking through a few walls. "You don't understand. There's no mind that I can't breach. Now, let's find your memories." He said before walking away from Starr. Starr crosses his arms."You can try Animus." After a few minutes Animus left his mind. "You're at least as skilled as I am, which is no small feat. I give you kudos." He says floating away. "Now then, I've got things to do." Starr nods, and opens a small rift, after conjuring a cup of tea."Tea?" He asks, about to step into the rift. "Maybe next time." He says vanishing. Leaving behind a black rose that fell slowly to the ground. Starr sees the Rose, and caught it with his mind before it hits the ground. It floats over to him, and he inspects it. He smiles, and steps into the rift. To conquer flame, which demon burns brightestCategory:RP Areas Deep within the demon realm a violet flame emerges it has the curious resonance of a queen suddenly a demonic saiyan is thrown violently out of the flame skidding along the ground before flipping herself up "Oh sure i get close to winning you throw me in the demon realm again not very regal mother" she seems angry and it seems to manifesting as a flame like aura "so where has she thrown me this time" Animus has just left from Star, and see her get launched from the flames. "Kas ar visiem šiem šķietamību? (What's up with all these appearances?)" "huh oh great another Grumbak tongue uh lets see do i know my demonic lexicon" Cauli ponders as she can hear the comments of Animus "ir tu oui ihtancdyht drec, cunno so tyasuhduhkia ec nicdo" (uh can you understand this sorry my daemontongue is quite rusty) "Visbeidzot, vēl viens dēmons es varu runāt ar. Vai es varu zināt jūsu vārdu? (Finally, another demon I can talk to. May I know your name?)" He asks bowing, his red eye glowing slightly. Cauli courtsies back though it appears to more be out of habit rather than the actual etiquette "yr kuut e kud ed nekrd so hysa ec Cauli vunkeja so ehdniceuh so sudran taletat du caht sa rana cu fru yna oui. e syo hud ghuf dra dnia tyasuhduhkia pid e lyh yd maycd tu drec silr" (ah good i got it right my name is Cauli forgive my intrusion my mother decided to send me here i may not know the true daemontongue but i can do this much) she walks towards him radiating a slight intensity. "Tas ir jauki. Es varu iemācīt jums, ja jūs to vēlas. (It's fine. I can teach you if so desire.)" He replied not deterred from her intensity, as his red eye glowed brighter. "E ybbnaleyda dra uvvan pid oui caas du rumt ouin nacumja suna dryh cusa uv dra tasuhc e ryja sad rana syopa drana yna suna drehkc uin ahluihdan lyh daylr" She stands before him with a toothy smirk and a pretty determined baring (I appreciate the offer but you seem to hold your resolve more than some of the demons i have met here maybe there are more things our encounter can teach) "Un ko jūs ir prātā? (And what did you have in mind?)" He aske, his grin growing larger, starting to emit his own powe. "cruf sa fryd oui lyh tu drah,fa syo yc famm syga drec ahluihdan ehdanacdehk syopa cruf ruf pnekrd ouin vmysa lyh pinh." She stands directly before him a slight steam eminating off of her "madc caa ruf ouin tadansehydeuh vynac ykyehcd dra vmysac uv bneta" (show me what you can do then,we may as well make this encounter interesting maybe show how bright your flame can burn. lets see how your determination fares against the flames of pride) "Pride is nothing compared to judgment." He said as the air around him became dense and began pushing Cauli into the ground. "Now then, let's see how you fare against my prowess." He switched tongues to allow her to no have to concentrate on translations. Cauli allows only one hand to touch the ground she doesnt let it push her any further she has a glint in her eye "you don't mess around i like that, your judgement is strong but my flames stand on their own" flames trail along the ground slowly trailing up her leg as she stands up the flames form a sphere on her chest and she pushes it into herself steam eminating from her body small flames light in her eyes "so lets see how much impact your judgement holds" Animus just smiles before raising his hand and vanishing, only to reappear behind Cauli and punching her, before spin kicking her in the head. "I like your resolve. It brings great pleasure to know there is still a demon with passion of one." He says before blasting her away a short distance. Cauli takes the punch full on as it caught her off guard she manages to block the kick before taking the blast after a distance regaining her footing and punching it away "not bad i will admit i wasn't expecting that" she retaliates by charging at him at an equal speed delivering a dual handed fist drop to his head her tail pulls at his arm so he is pulled into the punch so it hits a little harder. He manages to block the attack but still get sent towards the ground, vanishing before making contact with the ground, and appearing above Cauli, punching her with the continued force, and his. Cauli takes part of the hit but grabs is arm kneeing his stomach before attempting to throw him to the ground "you're a slippery one i gotta be careful.... or completely reckless thats more fun" she licks her lips as she attempts to kick him to the ground He grabs her leg mid kick and counters by kicking her chest, then grabbing her head. "You're a tough one. I like that." He says looking into her eyes, his eyes glowling brightly and paralyzing her by attacking her mind repeatedly. She pauses for a second struggling against the paralysis "oh damn i urgh i let my guard down there" she takes the next few hits openly her heat seems to intensify with each hit "you wont take me down like this GET OUT OF MY HEAD" the flames erupt with her rage she allows herself to be more like a berserker so that her mind is clear and harder to attack her attacks become more savage and harder to predict as she mixes fast punches and tail whips. Animus grabs one of the tail whips and slams her into the ground, before blasting her a multitude of times to keep her pinned. Cauli blasts behind herself to push her up she takes the hits then forces a ki blast into Animus's blast sending them both flying as both powers collide. At the end, they both are sent away from each other and Animus is left lying on the ground in pain. "heh heh heh, ok that might have been a little bit too reckless there" cauli sits up wincing in pain "um yep totally you ok over there we both took quite a hit from that one" "I'm fine, but that hurt." He said, getting up, wincing. "That was fun though." it takes Cauli a few more seconds to get up as comparitively she had take more hits cracking her neck as she stands up her tail slipping back into the combat skirt wrapping around her waist "so then what is your name i feel it would be good to know an able fighters name" "I am Animus Pheadra. And you are?" He asks slowly fading away. "well Animus i'm Cauli and i'm sure we'll meet again" Cauli envelops herself in flames which burst with a bright spark and she is gone. The Girl Who Gained a Familiar Animus would lay on the ground in pain. "I didn't think you were so...capable." "Lilitu is far more than she appears." Lilitu replied calmly, surprisingly enough appearing uninjured. "Quite." He said simply as a symbol appears on his chest. "Well, this is new..." Lilitu glanced at the symbol, "Lilitu does not recognize the symbol. She wonders if Animus knows what it is." "I never thought this would happen. It's a summoning symbol that basically means I'm your pet..." he said frowning for once. Lilitu blinked. "So Lilitu could summon Animus at any time, then?" "Yes..." he said embarrassed. "Any more questions?" "Does Animus have to do everything Lilitu asks of him?" She said immediately. "Yeeeeees..." he said utterly devastated that this happened. After a moment, Lilitu responded, "Fortunately for Animus, Lilitu only wants information for now. She believes that he knows what Lilitu wants." She was obviously referring to information about ressurection, of course, as per their first meeting. "I know what you want. Sadly, I want to know the original ritual you used, and exactly how you did it." Animus said beginning to walk away. "...Lilitu will get the information to you in time, then." She replied. Opening a book, she scribbled something down. Potential source found. Need to trade information about ritual. "Other than that, I believe one thing you're missing is pure demon blood, and the proper chant in demontongue." Animus said. "Lilitu may have a solution for that, in the future..." She said, before readying a teleport out of Other World. "I swear to you, you use my blood I won't help you with the incantation." Animus said gritting his teeth. "Lilitu will not have to." She said, before vanishing - returning to Earth. Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Other World Battle Grounds